Coffee Art
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Ku ungkapkan segala perasaan ini dengan secangkir Latte dan coffee art. GS. KrisTao/Taoris ff aneh, maklum author juga aneh.


Coffee Art KrisTao ver.

.

.

Sebenernya ini ff mau diposting di wordpress Sapphireglory besok tanggal 22. Castnya Myungsoo pairing OC. Tapi berhubung tangan udah gatel pengen posting akhirnya author posting di FFN dengan KrisTao ver.

Sebelumnya maaf buat Secret Story belum bisa dilanjut cz mood author lagi labil T^T

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

MY WISH...

.

.

.

_Memiliki sebuah keinginan yang besar membuatnya menjadi sebuah obsesi. _

_Tetapi sebuah obsesi yang dijalani tanpa motivasi tidak akan berjalan dengan baik._

_Sama halnya dengan cinta. _

_Cinta yang besar akan menjadi sebuah obsesi. _

_Tetapi cinta dengan sebuah obsesi tak akan berakhir indah tanpa ketulusan. _

_Aku sangat memegang teguh apa yang menjadi pendirian ku. _

_Aku hanya akan mencintai seseorang yang juga tulus mencintai ku._

_Menyimpan satu hati diruang sunyi jiwa ku. _

_Menjaganya agar tak keluar dari ruangnya dan terisi oleh hati yang lain._

.

.

.

Warna kelabu membentang dilangit kota Seoul. Rintik-rintik gerimis masih betah berkejaran membasahi semua yang ada dibawahnya sejak pagi. Awal musim hujan di Seoul tak menghentikan aktivitas yang sudah menjadi rutinitas penduduk di ibu kota negara Korea Selatan. Mereka tetap mengejar waktu agar tak ada yang terbuang sia-sia. Karena kita semua tahu waktu sangat berharga. Bukan karaena waktu adalah uang, melainkan karena waktu tak dapat diulang kembali.

.

.

Ketika sore hari, hujan yang semula rintik-rintik mulai turun dengan lebat. Sebuah bus berwarna hijau berhenti di halte depan taman kota. Hanya ada satu orang yang turun dari bus. Orang itu lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju sebuah cafe kecil yang selalu menguarkan aroma kopi dan cinammon yang lembut.

'Ting'

Suara lonceng berbunyi, menandakan seseorang membuka pintu cafe. Seorang namja tampan dengan kristal onyx kelam sepekat kopi expresso, surai pirang dan tubuh yang sangat tinggi dibalut mantel tebal berjalan menuju salah satu meja. Bibirnya pucat sedikit bergetar dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bergesekan.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Yeoja dengan nametag Song Kyungri menghampiri dan menyambut sang namja dengan senyuman terbaiknya lalu menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Apa saja. Yang penting minuman hangat, asal bukan kopi." Kata sang namja tanpa membuka daftar menu. Kedua alis Kyungri mengerenyit bingung. Pelanggan tampan yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, baiklah. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Kyungri berjalan menuju table bar sambil menggerutu tanpa bersuara.

"Secangkir minuman hangat asal bukan kopi untuk meja no.8" Kyungri berbicara dengan seorang yeoja yang berada di balik table bar, berkutat dengan mesin kopinya.

Yeoja bertubuh tinggi dengan surai hitam panjang dan kantung mata tipis menghias sepasang kristalnya menoleh. Yeoja cantik dengan nametag Huang Zitao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Asal bukan kopi?" Kyungri hanya mengangguk malas lalu menunjuk arah meja no.8 dengan dagunya.

Pandangan Tao tertuju pada meja no.8.

Deg

Jantungnya berdesir halus melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya duduk dipojok rungan.

"Kris ge..."

Ucapnya lirih memanggil nama seseorang yang selalu dikaguminya. Seseorang yang sejak dulu mengisi ruang kosong disudut jiwanya. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, menghasilkan sebuah ruang hampa dihidupnya.

Seketika raut kekaguman di wajah Tao berubah khawatir. Mungkin udara diluar sana sangat dingin hingga membuat Kris terus meniup tangannya yang membeku. Tetapi udara hangat yang menyelimuti cafe membuatnya melepas jaket lalu mengeluarkan kamera SLR dari tasnya.

Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, dengan cekatan Tao membuat pesanan yang diminta. Lalu menyiapkan mangkuk untuk menyajikan hasil eksperimen yang dibuatnya tadi.

Baru saja Tao akan memanggilnya, kepala Kyungri sudah lebih dulu menyembul dari dalam pantry "Lebih baik kau saja yang mengantarkannya. Aku akan mencuci piring dan gelas dulu."

"Tapi.."

"Kau membuat pelanggan menunggu bos." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan ragu Tao mengangkat nampan dan membawanya menuju meja no.8. Jantungnya berdegub tidak beraturan. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah tampan namja yang dikaguminya dulu dengan diam-diam.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Secangkir susu hangat dengan madu, lemon dan jahe." M

Tao meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

"Terima kasih" Katanya tanpa mengalihkan kristalnya dari layar LCD kamera.

"Dan ini sup ayam dengan gingseng dan potongan labu. Selamat menikmati."

"Tunggu. Aku tak memesan sup." Ah, suara yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai merayap dipendengarannya.

"Anggap saja itu bonus dari kami."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimaka.." Kris tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah sepasang kristalnya menankap sosok cantik didepannya. "Zitao..."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah awal pertemuan kembali antara Kris dengan Tao. Sudah seminggu pula Kris menjadi pelanggan tetap di Sunshine, cafe yang belum genap setahun berdiri dan dikelola Tao dari nol.

Design sederhana, berkonsep minimalis dengan warna hitam dan putih mendominasi ruang cafe. Sofa berlapis kulit asli berwarna merah marun dan meja rendah bercat hitam dengan sentuhan lukisan cat putih diatasnya membuatnya tampak manis. Meja serupa tapi memiliki kaki lebih tinggi tertata ditengah ruang cafe bersanding dengan kursi putih berbahan kayu import yang ringan dengan busa lembut sebagai bantalan. Dinding ruangan yang berwarna hitam juga dihiasi lukisan seperti pada meja, hanya konsep lukisannya yang sedikit berbeda namun tetap terlihat manis. Nyala lampu yang diatur sedemikian rupa menghasilkan suasana hangat dan nyaman. Penataan ruangan dan barang yang pas juga bernilai seni membuat siapa saja yang berkunjung terkesima.

Termasuk namja yang tengah berkutat dengan benda kesayangannya. Menelanjangi setiap sudut ruangan dengan kameranya. Mengabadikan setiap keindahan yang tersaji. Tentu saja setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik.

Kris tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Mulai dari bagian luar cafe, tempat duduk pengunjung, pantry, table bar dan ruang barista dibalik table bar. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik, senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat hasil bidikannya dibagian ruang barista. Apakah ada hal yang lucu? Kurasa tidak. Tetapi jika melihat objek yang dituju pasti kau akan mengerti.

Di balik table bar seorang barista terlihat serius berkutat dengan mesin kopinya. Tangan terampilnya dengan cekatan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sesuai keinginan pelanggan. Senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya menandakan bahwa pekerjaan itu adalah mimpinya sejak dulu.

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan untukku hari ini?" Tanya Kris duduk di table bar, setelah pelanggan tadi keluar dari cafe. Sang barista yang ternyata Tao menoleh.

"Selain kopi?"

Kris terkekeh. "Kali ini aku ingin kopi. Tapi aku tak suka yang terlalu pahit."

"Bagaimana dengan Latte? Itu kesukaan ku."

"Apa pun, selama kau yang membuat."

"Umm, baiklah."

Pipi Tao bersemu mendapat kalimat Kris yang sedikit agresif (?) Sejak seminggu yang lalu keduanya menjadi lebih dekat, membuat beberapa pelanggan dan para pegawai iri karena bosnya bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu menjadi lebih sering tersenyum.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Latte, Tao lalu menyerahkan Latte beraroma vanilla lembut dengan sentuhan seni coffee art pada Kris.

"Kenapa panda?"

"Karena panda binatang kesukaan ku~" Kris terdiam melihat Tao terkekeh. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan yang nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Ku kira kau tidak suka kopi."

Kris meletakkan cangkirnya setelah menyesap sedikit Latte hangatnya.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Aku hanya menghindarinya setaun terakhir. Takut teringat seseorang yang ku cintai berada jauh dari ku."

Hati Tao berdenyut nyeri. Namja yang dikaguminya sejak kuliah secara diam-diam ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Pupus sudah semua harapan dibenak Tao. Para pelanggan dan karyawan lain yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan juga mendesah kecewa.

"Taozi-yah bisa ajari aku cara membuat coffee art?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Tao sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun. Gwenchana?" Kris terlihat khawatir.

"Ani, gwencaha." Senyumnya terlihat kaku. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ajari aku cara membuat coffee art."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah, baiklah. Kemari."

Kris beranjak menuju ruang barista. Disana Tao sedang menyiapkan creamy foam yang sudah diberi bahan tambahan sehingga membuat foam tidak cepat menghilang.

"Kau ingin menggambar apa?" Tanya Tao pada Kris.

"Bagaimana dari yang mudah dulu. Hati misalnya?"

Tao mengangguk. Tangan kirinya memegang cangkir berisi kopi dan tangan kanannya memegang gelas kecil berwarna putih dengan bibir lancip berisikan creamy foam. Dituangkannya creamy foam kedalam cangkir membentuk hati. Lalu bentuk disempurnakan menggunakan batang stenlis tipis. Terlihat mudah.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti kan caranya?"

"Hmm, aku mengerti."

Kris mencoba melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Tao, tapi tangannya yang belum terbiasa terasa kaku. Dituangkannya foam dengan perlahan, membentuk hati dengan sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Kris meminta pendapat. Tao tersenyum.

"Kurang beraturan, tetapi ku beri nilai 80 untuk seorang pemula."

Kris tersenyum cerah lalu menyerahkan cangkir berisi hasil karyanya pada Tao.

"Untuk mu."

"Eh?"

Diraihnya kedua tangan Tao untuk memegang cangkir milik Kris. Kedua pasang kristal itu saling bertatapan, bermaksud menyelami pikiran masing-masing yang ada dihadapannya. Semua orang diruangan menjadi tegang. Menanti kelanjutan cerita dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku ingin kau menerima cinta ku yang tak sempurna. Karena hati ku seperti kopi ini. Tak selamanya manis, aku memiliki sisi pahit yang hanya bisa menjadi manis jika ada kau didalamnya." Kris memberi jeda.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku tak menerima penolakan. Karena aku tau kau juga mencintai ku dari dulu."

Semua orang menahan nafas, termasuk Tao.

"Kau... bercanda ge?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sepasang kristal onyx dihadapan Tao menyiratkan kesungguhan. Kedua tangannya digenggam semakin erat.

"Jadi, apa jawaban mu?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Bukankah kau tak menerima penolakan?"

Kris tersenyum sangat cerah mendengar jawaban Tao. Diletakkannya cangkir diatas meja lalu direngkunya tubuh sang kekasih dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saranghae"

"Eungg, na.. nado." Jawab Tao malu. Demi apa saja Tao seperti terlahir kembali setelah tadi jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar orang yang selama ini dipujanya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ternyata tidak sia-sia penantiannya setelah 5 tahun menunggu. Orang yang dicintainya ternyata juga mencintainya. Cinta memang butuh penantian dan pengorbanan jika ingin berakhir manis. Ah, bukankah itu indah?

.

.

Lain halnya dengan dua orang yang tengah berbahagia di dalam dunianya sendiri. Para pelanggan dan pegawai yang mayoritas yeoja menggigit kuku melihat adegan romantis di depannya. Namja tampan yang sering dijuluki Ice Prince sudah menjadi kekasih pemilik Sunshine cafe. Musnah sudah harapan mereka untuk mendekati seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

TBC or END?


End file.
